


The greatest gift

by IcyStarlight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non Idol AU, gossip causes problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: Yamato is an actor, he'd say his life is pretty great. When his coworker asks to meet him backstage he doesn't realize just what is awaiting him.





	The greatest gift

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this was the worst title ever but i have nothing better

The darkened sky loomed above as rain pelted the ground without relent. From inside the cozy café the outside world seemed empty. Everyone had taken shelter from the harsh rain, not one umbrella or person lined up and down the sidewalk. He sat waiting for his drink, simply watching the rain pitter patter in the puddles outside. This was taking a long time actually, he turned to look back only to jump a little when someone was standing behind him.

“Your coffee sir.” Nagi stood over him with a mug in hand. He nodded in thanks as he took the mug, a flash drive was slipped into his sleeve, they held the position of exchanging the mug for the camera to clearly catch the flash drive shift between them. 

Once the signal was given they backed away, but Nagi leaned over to whisper something in his ear, “Meet me backstage after lunch break starts.” 

The sound would later be replaced in a flashback scene so it didn’t matter what Nagi said right now. He hated these exchanges. Nagi would always whisper something weird and he never knew what to do. At first they had been side comments about the set or something he had seen that day, but then they changed. They got more personal, more intimate, and it weirded him out to no end. Things like I saw the cutest dog today to just straight you look good today. They were only coworkers. Why was Nagi so invested in trying to become his friend or whatever? Everyone on the set of Fatal Justice, the newest hip police drama all knew he was not there to make friends. Yamato Nikaido was a great actor they would say, but he doesn’t ever want to talk to anyone if its not relevant to the job. 

They weren’t wrong, he really didn’t want to bother with anyone else on set. He liked to keep to himself. Besides, he already had enough friends, he didn’t need any famous ones to make the paparazzi stalk him more than they already tried to do. Though being drinking buddies with Gaku Yaotome probably counted as being friends with someone famous. The hit sensation idol and leader of the group Trigger that had swept the nation a year ago. Then there was his long time friend Sougo who also suffered with the whole rich father who was a real piece of work. Then they met Mitsuki at university and now all four of them hung out occasionally when they were free. Sometimes he would drop by the bakery Mitsuki’s parents ran just to get free treats and annoy Mitsuki’s younger brother Iori who was normally there with his own friends Tamaki and Riku. So the point was he really didn’t need Nagi to add into the whole equation. Things were fine as they were. 

 

So when lunch break started and he went backstage just to see what Nagi wanted he was certainly not prepared for Nagi to ask if he was free next friday. 

“Next friday? What for?” he asked confused.

Nagi smiled, but not like his usual smile, this one was smaller, different somehow as he explained, “Well I was wondering if you’d like to go out to dinner with me.”

“Dinner? Why next friday? Why not sooner if its just dinner?” Nagi was trying to be his friend yes? Why not just any day? Why friday specifically? 

“Well not just dinner, I was hoping you would want to go out with me.” Nagi seemed embarrassed by the confession but he did not understand what was going on here.

“But you’re not even old enough to drink.” he pointed out. What was Nagi trying to get at here?

Nagi looked at him confusedly before smiling again, the big one he always saw Nagi use before he laughed a little and clarified, “A date Yamato, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me next friday.” 

Yamato Nikaido was twenty two years old and he had never felt more confused/stupid in his entire life. Needless to say he had not only been absolutely thrown off track but also just straight up confused about where this even came from. He stood there and gaped like a fish and when he didn’t answer Nagi merely smiled at him, winked, and said “Perfect I’ll pick you up at 8 next friday then.” 

 

He had not gone back to set that afternoon. He had gone straight to where he always went when he dealt with his problem, he went to the bar. Which is where Gaku, Mitsuki, and Sougo all found him later when they showed up at the usual time.

Shrugging off his coat, Gaku approached the table where he had been sitting all afternoon, took a look at the two bottles on the table and asked him, “Yamato? How long have you been here?”

Welp, that was a hard question, how long had he been here? It had been light out, since like after lunch? “Since…. Like…. Two?” he guessed. 

“Two pm?!?” Sougo cried out shocked from where the doorway with Mitsuki at his side.

Mitsuki came over and loudly started interrogating him, “What the hell old man what are you doing? Didn’t you have shooting today?”

“Something happened….” he mumbled. 

“No really?” Mitsuki asked sarcastically, before continuing his interrogation, “but what was so bad you came to a bar at two pm?”

“I got asked…. On a date.” he confessed.

His friends stared at him in disbelief before they all burst out laughing, “A date? You came to the bar? Because you got asked on a date?” Mitsuki has trouble speaking because he’s laughing to hard.

“I think that’s the opposite of what you’re supposed to do.” Gaku looks torn between wanting to laugh at him and wanting to feel sorry for him. 

“Was it that bad? Did you say no? What happened?” Sougo asks as he tries to hide his laughter like Yamato can’t hear it if he can’t see it. He wasn’t that drunk yet. 

“It was one of my coworkers, it was just out of nowhere today. When I didn’t answer he said he’d pick me up at seven next friday. What the hell am I supposed to do?” he groans and sinks down in his seat so he can put his head down on the table. This was too much for him to deal with. 

“Well do you even want to go on the date with him?” Sougo asks.

Did he want to go on a date with Nagi? Earlier the idea had been absurd. He barely knew the guy, but dates were meant to get to know each other better and it’s not like he would really be busy. But it wasn’t just hanging out it was a romantic date which first of all, he had no idea how to feel about that. He didn’t care that it was a guy who asked him out, he’d gotten over that back in highschool, but everybody else probably would and Nagi didn’t seem like one who could keep a secret. He hadn’t thought about the whole date scene in years, too focused on other things like university and acting and forgetting family drama. He didn’t know what to think.

“You have no idea if you even want to go on this date do you?” Gaku asks when he never answers Sougo’s question.

“Uuuugggggghhhhhhhhhhh! What am I supposed to do!!??!” he groans into the table.

“You said next friday right? Give it a few days, try to learn more about him and then see if you want to go on the date or not. You may find yourself suddenly enamoured by him if you knew him a little better.” Mitsuki pats his back and he wearily picks his head up off the table. 

“That does seem like a good idea. Though even if you’re still unsure I’d go anyways becauses its free food and at worst it could make an interesting story for later.” Sougo agreed.

“Worst case scenario we could have a repeat of your date from uni back three years ago.” Gaku laughs at the cursed date Sougo went on all those years ago. Truly the funniest and most horrifying experience he has ever heard of.

As they all move on from his own future date to tease Sougo about the past, he thinks that maybe this won’t be that hard after all.

 

Wrong. Wrong. He was so wrong. He went in and asked around set hoping to learn something completely awful about Nagi and then he would have a reason not to go on the date but all he had heard so far was that Nagi was the nicest, dreamiest, and sweetest person alive. The girls who worked makeup and hair talked on and on about all the tips and tricks he knew and how kind and sweet he was. The stage hand interns could only talk about how dreamy and charming he was. Then, then, get this, even the other actors had only praises to sing about Nagi about how he helped Yui with her flat tire last week and then watched Saito’s kids for him when him and his wife had to run out of town for a family emergency and the kids loved him. There was no way this man was this perfect. 

So the next day he just watched Nagi around the set. At least he tried to but they were filming two seperate scenes for most of the day so he really didn’t see Nagi all that much. Then the day after that he watched again as they filmed together and he never really realized it because he hadn’t been paying attention to it before but Nagi was way too beautiful up close. 

Though maybe he had been paying more attention than he thought, because there were things that he knew. He knew that Nagi had different smiles for different scenarios and people. He knew Nagi would never turn down a woman who needed his help nor did he get jealous over others. He was pretty much perfect. There had to be something bad about Nagi. There was no way there wasn’t anything. No one was without drawbacks. Yet as he watched Nagi walk around the set in his character’s skin tight leather suit maybe he was wrong. 

Then it was friday and as he woke up that morning he knew he had no legitimate reason to turn down the date. He was just going to have to go. Worst thing was it was just awkward and he could live with awkward. 

When he arrives on set, Nagi is quick to wave him down. He walks over to where Nagi is leaning against the wall right near the door like he was waiting for Yamato to arrive. Nagi gives him a big smile as he approaches, “Yamato! You are here!”

“Um, yeah, its work, I’m usually always here when we have to work?” he explains awkwardly. It’s too early for social interaction, he hadn’t gotten the chance to grab coffee this morning because he had been running late. 

Nagi smiles, that small one not the big one, its a cute smile. “I never really got an answer last week so I wanted to make sure just in case, “Would you go out with me on a date tonight Yamato?” 

“Yeah, of course.” he answers. Of course, what the hell was that? Of course? Who says that?!

“Perfect!” Nagi yells out excitedly, thankfully it’s still early enough where not a lot of people are near them so no one looks over and if they do, they’re discreet about it which he’s grateful for. Nagi pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before handing it to him, “Give me your number and then I’ll text you so you can give me your address. I’ll be picking you up at seven and dress extra nice we’ll be eating somewhere pretty fancy.” 

He can only nod before Nagi takes his phone back and starts to walk away. Right, filming, have to work. He is still barely awake enough to process everything so when Nagi turns around and walks back over to him, he really doesn’t react much. When Nagi leans over, plants a kiss on his cheek, and then winks before walking away for real this time, he can feel his face heat up instantly. In fact, it’s so bad, then when he finally makes over to hair and makeup with his coffee, someone asks him if he’s feeling sick because his face is flushed. It’s not like he can be mad at Nagi about it though because Nagi texted him a bunch of smiley emojis and then heart eye emojis. How can he be mad when Nagi is so excited? It’s just not right. So he just tries to calm down and go about his day normally. 

 

The day flies by. Then he makes it home at five and realizes he has no idea what he is going to wear. After a temporary crisis he calls Sougo and yells into the phone the second Sou answers, “HELP I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR ON MY DATE!” 

There’s laughter in the background of the call before Sougo greets him, “Hello Yamato, what was that I couldn’t hear you clearly.”

“Sou don’t make me repeat myself, you know what I said.” he shoots back. 

“Alright, alright fine, do you know what you will be doing on your date?” Sougo asks.

“Yes, I was told to dress extra nice because we’d be going somewhere pretty fancy.” he relays what Nagi told him earlier.

“Extra nice and somewhere pretty fancy huh? Well you should just go with the suit and tie option just to be safe.” 

“I don’t want to wear the whole suit and tie though, it’s just a first date.”

“Then wear the pants and shoes, get a darker colored button up under a vest then you big baby.” Sougo advises, he can hear Mitsuki and Gaku laughing at him in the background but that will be a problem he’ll have to deal with later.

Nodding he turns to his closet before thanking Sougo, “Okay yeah, I can do that. Thank you Sou.”

“No problem, have fun on your date Yamato.” 

 

By the time he’s done getting ready its only six thirty which means he has a half hour to kill. He picks up his phone and combs through various social media. He must lose track of time because all the sudden the doorbell rings, but when he looks at the time it’s only six forty. Setting his phone down he gets up and answers the door. Nagi stands on the other side in a suit and tie, a bright yellow color that is almost as bright as Nagi’s smile. 

“Woah.” he can only stare in awe at how beautiful Nagi is before he blushes fiercely because he just said that outloud oops. 

Nagi merely laughs a little, “I could say the same about you Yamato, you look nice.” he can only continue to stare before Nagi holds out his hand and asks, “Well then, shall we go?”

Not trusting words, he merely takes Nagi’s hand.

 

The restaurant Nagi takes him to is high end, probably higher end than he had ever been to before. It’s a the top of a hotel downtown and he’s grown up with fancy and nice but he feels out of his league here. Though that might just be because Nagi is way more than he lets on to be. 

Yamato had already known about Nagi’s obsession with Magical Cocona because it’s not like he was subtle with it, but there was clearly a secret side Nagi had been hiding. Nagi knew eight languages, grew up in a small European country called Northmare, but had spent the past three years in Japan. He hadn’t even meant to be a model and actor, it had just sort of happened. How that kind of thing could just happen, Yamato had no idea but it had. 

Beforehand aside from his looks, Yamato really didn’t have an opinion good or bad on Nagi. Now though, wow he had never crushed on someone harder. By the time he makes it back home he knew what all the women on set talked about with Nagi now, he was totally in awe. When Nagi drops him off back home with the promise to text him in the morning, he feels like a schoolgirl when Nagi turns to leave and he pulls on his new boyfriends? Wrist to pull him back so he can kiss Nagi’s cheek. If he feels extra successful when he sees Nagi blush for once, then good thing no one else will ever know. 

After he’s changed into sweats and grabbed a beer he checks his phone to thirty texts from Mitsuki telling him to call when he’s done with his date. So he calls up Mitsuki and is immediately greeted by loud yelling, “YAMATO!!! HOW WAS YOUR DATE????”

He tries to find a way to put in words when someone else, Gaku, yells from the background, “DO YOU LIKE HIM????” 

That he doesn’t even need to think about, “Yeah, yeah I really do.” 

The rest of the call turns into a lot of sing song ‘you like him’ and other teasing, but he can’t even be annoyed at them because he’s still in such a good mood from his date. Wow, he was already in so deep.

 

Next week speeds by with the last filming of the season. He barely gets to see Nagi on set though for the time being their texts between filming are enough. This Saturday though, they have plans to go see a movie and then shop around. He only has a few presents to buy for the upcoming holiday season, and it’s not like he can buy Nagi’s when they’re out together. He’d have to ask his dating council if it was too soon to get a gift or not. Well the dating council being Sou and Mitsu, Gaku was great and all but when had he ever had a date in the past four years? Yeah not Gaku. 

When Nagi takes him out Saturday, he’s learned a few things in the past twenty four hours, one being he should ask Nagi if they’re getting each other presents for Christmas, two being his friends are awful when they’re drunk, and three being that he really hates the paparazzi. Somehow the press had gotten pictures of him and Nagi out at dinner last week which was all they had posted about in the last twenty four hours. His twitter had blown up with a bajillion people asking him if it was true. It wasn’t any of their business, maybe another hot gossip topic would pop up soon so he could be out of the spotlight again.

Then maybe a whole ten minutes before Nagi comes to pick him up, there’s a new article he’s been sent on twitter, it’s not one about him but its about Nagi, more specifically its about Nagi being a prince from a small European country. He clicks on the article which is exactly what they want, because after all, it is clickbait but he has time to kill so why not right? It’s not actually true.

Until it is true, there’s interviews with the currently king of Northmare, Nagi’s older brother who looks a lot like Nagi and says that he supported his brother going to Japan instead of staying in Northmare after one of Nagi’s close friends from Japan had died to visit where his friend had once lived. When asked if he cared that Nagi may not come back the older brother said he didn’t care because while Northmare was where Nagi grew up he knew that his younger brother had never truly felt at home in Northmare. 

This was a lot. It was a lot and he found himself believing it the more he read. There was no way though right? Surely Nagi would’ve told him right? When the doorbell rings he closes the article and shoves his phone in his pocket hoping to forget and just enjoy his date. 

 

The Christmas market was wonderful. There were lights everywhere and even though it had been snowing for most of the day, it wasn’t bitterly cold out. Thus far they had stopped at every single food stall they saw to try things out and while he loved it all, if he ate even one more bite he was going to explode. 

They had decided against getting each other presents instead just opting for each other’s company as a gift for the holidays. It was cheesy but it was nice. By the end of the day though he couldn’t help it anymore.

“Nagi, I have a question to ask you.” he finally blurts out when they’re walking around. The Christmas market seems to glow from the otherside of the lake they walked around. 

“Oh? What is it Yamato?” Nagi asked curiously.

“Are you a prince?” it seemed like such a silly question to ask now that he said it outloud but Nagi suddenly froze, he stopped walking midstep and Yamato only noticed when their conjoined hands pulled him back as he tried to keep walking. Looking back he saw Nagi’s face go paler than the snow around them and worry crept into his heart, “Nagi?”

“How did you know that?” Nagi asked so quietly it was barely audible. The world around them seemed to freeze, even though snow fell from the sky nothing seemed to be moving for a moment. 

“I, it was, it was in a gossip article, I didn’t think it was actually true, I just wanted to ask, I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He blabbered on and on trying to apologize. He really didn’t want to bring up bad memories or anything he had just been curious. Nagi doesn’t say anything, he merely lets go of Yamato’s hand. 

When Nagi doesn’t say anything again Yamato takes it as a sign he has seriously messed up. With one finally look at his boyfriend he turns away and goes to leave.Stupid, stupid, stupid. He just had to ruin the one good thing he had didn’t he?

He gets maybe five steps before someone’s grabbed his hand. Turning back, he hopes the cold works to hide the fact his eyes have already started to water. Nagi looks down right miserable. It’s awful to see on someone who always looks so cheerful. 

Nagi smiles at him, but it only makes his eyes water harder because he can tell it’s not a real smile, “I am not upset with you Yamato, please don’t leave before I can even answer your question.” 

“But you basically already answered with your response and I really didn’t mean-” Nagi cuts him off by pulling him close and putting a finger to his lips. 

“Yamato its okay. I already knew people were going to find out, my brother told me the article was coming out soon, I just hadn’t known when. You merely surprised me is all.” Nagi explained.

He stared in disbelief at his boyfriend, who had just admitted to being a prince like he was speaking another language, “So your not mad?” he asked.

Nagi shook his head, “No I am not.”

“And you are really a prince?” 

“Yes I am.”

“You’re kidding.” 

Nagi shook his head again, “No I am not.”

“I am dating a prince.” he said in disbelief.

“Yes, yes you are.”

He could only stare at Nagi. Here was his too beautiful boyfriend who was perfect in everyway and was now also a prince. How the hell was he supposed to process this information? Nagi decided that he didn’t need time to process anything if he was distracted enough which he very much was so when Nagi leaned in and stole a kiss from him in his state of disbelief. 

“It doesn’t matter what or who I am Yamato, you have stolen my heart just the same.” Nagi said and he couldn’t help the laughter that spilled from his lips.

“That was ridiculously cheesy Nagi.” he barked out between his laughter. 

“But it’s true!” 

He was right though, their pasts didn’t matter, they were still the same people regardless. His prince was still the same Magical Kokona loving dork who was too beautiful for words. No matter the surprises, they would still be together and this christmas season, he’d gotten the best gift of all, love.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope this isn't too bad and happy holidays!


End file.
